remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Biyomon
Group: Bird - Level: Rookie - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Spiral Twister, Pecking Attack Biyomon Digivolves from Yokomon, and is the Digimon partner of Sora of the DigiDestined. She, like the other Rookie Digimon, first appeared to protect the kids from Kuwagumon. She's sweet, sensitive and pretty, like Sora, but her Spiral Twister attack makes her a powerful fighter, with strong resolve. She tries to get Sora to relax once in a while. Sora, having a bad relationship with her mother, was afraid to get close to anyone, and tried to push Biyomon away at first, even though they were together for a long time. Biyomon first Digivolved to Birdramon to protect Sora and save a Yokomon village from Meramon, who had become infected by a Black Gear. After Tai went missing following the climactic battle with Etemon, Sora and Biyomon wandered the DigiWorld on their own, and ran intoDemiDevimon, who, under the orders of Myotismon was trying to prevent the kids' Crests from glowing. He told Sora she would never make hers glow because she had never experienced love. Sora and Biyomon then began sneaking around, following the other DigiDestined, trying to do good things for them and keep them safe, to prove how much she loved them and make her Crest glow - but none of it worked. When the kids got together again, they were attacked by Myotismon, and even though it was impossible for her to beat him, Biyomon insisted on fighting him. Sora tried to hold her back - and in that moment, realised that her desire to protect Biyomon stemmed from her love for her. Her Crest glowed, and Biyomon Digivolved to her Ultimate stage of Garudamon, holding off Myotismon long enough for the kids to escape. Biyomon accompanied Sora and the others back to the real world during Myotismon's assault on Odaiba in his search for the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. She and Sora's mother were able to create a diversion that allowed Sora to escape from the convention centre, where Myotismon had imprisoned the majority of the city's populous. She Digivolved to partake in the final battle with Myotismon, and then again with VenomMyotismon. She went back to the DigiWorld with Sora and the others and was involved in the battle with the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. In May 2000, Biyomon and the other seven Digimon lost their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate when the DigiDestined gave up the powers associated with their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the DigiWorld, Biyomon was reunited with Sora when she and Izzy came to the DigiWorld with the new DigiDestined kids. Davis and Veemon were captured by the Emperor, but Biyomon and Tentomon were able to lead everyone to a temple, where Yolei andCody found their Digi-Eggs and Digimon, and used them to save Davis. After being shot down as Birdramon by a squadron of the Emperor's Airdramon, Biyomon was stranded in the desert, and then ambushed by Starmon and thrown in jail. Sora's Digivice alerted her to Biyomon's plight, and she and the new DigiDestined went to her rescue, with a little help from Deputymon. At Christmas, Biyomon and the other original Digimon were brought into the real world to celebrate with their human partners. Biyomon accompanied Sora toMatt's concert, and encouraged her to give Matt the cookies she had baked for him - though it took a few kind words from Tai to make her do the deed. Biyomon Digivolved to fight the Digimon who appeared along with a Control Spire, and then received a power boost from Azulongmon's Digi-Core, restoring her ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. She, Hawkmon, Sora and Yolei headed for Russia to team up with three Russian DigiDestined and she once again Digivolved into Garudamon to send a bunch of Flymon and Mammothmon back to the DigiWorld and destroy the Control Spire in Moscow. She returned to Tokyo with Sora and the others, and became Garudamon again to send LadyDevimon fleeing from a scuffle with Angewomon. When she and the other Digimon were defeated in battle with SkullSatamon, they all sacrificed their power to go Ultimate once again, to power up Imperialdramon and allow him to Mode Change to Fighter Mode and destroy SkullSatamon. When MaloMyotismon was infecting the world with darkness, Biyomon and all the other Digimon of the world's DigiDestined appeared to witness his destruction. Three months later, after the defeat of Armageddemon, Biyomon briefly travelled to the real world to get together with all the Japanese DigiDestined and their Digimon. Twenty-five years into the future, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Biyomon is still at Sora's side - they are both fashion designers. Biyomon claims their line is "to die for." Biyomon first appeared in "And so it begins..." Her voice is supplied by Tifanie Christun.Name: Biyomon is a corruption of her original Japanese name, "Piyomon," which is derived from the Japanese word, "piyo," meaning the noise a bird makes. Category:Character infobox templates